FRUITS BASKET: TO BE ! OR NOT TO BE !
by HippieChickSOFreeky
Summary: ARISA AND KURENO! with a little HARU AND RIN fluff...it is funny and sweet and Arisa'ish all rapped into one! first Fruits basket story and i own the anime and Manga!some bad reveiwes but I must say...its not for every one! and I have been lazy with it so
1. the start of it all

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND CHIBA-CHAN (REAL NAME NOT** TO BE MENTIONED)

Written by — SESSI- CHAN! (REAL NAME NOT TO BE SAID)

Characters by- Natsuki Takaya

Characters– Arisa Uotoni , Kureno Sohma... other characters...

Oh man! My third story! I am so excited!

TO BE ? OR NOT TO BE ?

Arisa woke up in her uptown apartment on a muggy Monday morning...

"Damm! Its cold and wet out...ugh...maby I'll just skip today..." –Arisa

(Remembering what Tohru told her) _"Arisa I know it is hard.. But please promise you will try to at least finish the school year.. Try to come to school.. I really want you to graduate with me and Hana! - Tohru_

(Out off remembering mode) "Ha! Her and I both know that Hana's about as bad as I am! -Arisa

Arisa!...

Arisa!...

Arisa Uotaoni I swear if you don't get up this minute!... - her dad

"K...K im coming im coming don't freak out!" -Arisa

At school...

"Arisa? Arisa are you ok?" -Hana (no response)

"Um U-o- chan?" -Tohru

" Ah HEY! Are you there or what?" - Kyo (still no response)

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO!- kyo

"Oh ya?" what is it?" - Arisa

"Jezz are you out of it this morning!" - Kyo

"Arisa did you have a rough night?" -Tohru

"Huh? Oh no just thinken got a lot on my mind ya know?" - arisa

" who?" - Hana

" what do you mean who?" - arisa

"You were obviously thinking about someone you seem to like very much, your electric signals are all out of wack?" - hana

"NO I WAS...well sort off..." - Arisa

"Was it that Kureno person?" - Tohru

"AHHHHHH, yes ok? Why are you all so CRAZY ABOUT MY BUSNESS ALL OF A SUDDEN!- Arisa (The entire room is silent with blank eyes fixed on them..)

" WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ORANGE TOP?" ( singaling out Kyo) -Arisa

"HEY! What did I do?" - Arisa

" YOU WERE YOU WERE... OH FORGET IT! - Arisa (Storms out of the classroom) she then runs into the teacher who she pushes aside and bumps strait into Yuki who transforms... But she is to mad to notice so she just keeps walking... Tohru comes out to follow Arisa but finds Yuki who tells her she does not want to get in the middle of that..

OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL...

"So his name is Kureno Sohma! Dang he's related to Orange-top!...well that would explain a lot of things..."- Arisa

"God that idiot why is he so special that I keep thinking about him? -Arisa

" I know!I'll sing to keep my mind off of him!- arisa

(Arisa singing)----------_ now I a'nt sayen shes a gold digger un.. But she an't messen with no broke broke ...un.. Get down girl go head get down,.. get down Kureno go head get down.._**Damm!**

(Everyone now staring at her for the song and the cursing)

Chanting... kureno.. Kureno... Kureno... DAMM!

"You know a Kureno? - mysterious voice

"Is his name Kureno sohma?"- mysterious voice ( Arisa turns around)

"Uhh... Ya you know him? - Arisa (she finds a feirce looking girl with long black hair that is obviously very strong)

" Yes He is my cousian.. But how do you know him?- mysterious person

"I met him, and we had lunch once.. My friend Tohru lives with 3 other sohmas"- arisa

"So you know Tohru Honda... and kyo and Yuki, and Shigure I presume."- mysterious person

"Um ya...whats your name? My name is Arisa Uotoni"- arisa

"Yes.. My name is Isuzu Sohma pleasure to meet you.. You can call me Rin though." -Rin

" Um ya... cool so your not in to the whole bowing thing ether then?- Arisa

"Pss ..please why would we half to bow?"- Rin

"Exactaly thats what I think!"- Arisa

"Ha ha well it seems we have more in common than we think,... so you want to tell me why you were singing that song with Kureno in it? Even though it is quite obvious" —Rin

'Ohh.. Ya... you heard that? -Arisa

"Who could not here that?"- rin

"Well ya you know!"- arisa

They exchange phone numbers...

"Here's my cell too, im not at home much I hate feeling crowded especially by my CRAZY cousin Kagura."— Rin

"Hmmm. Get what ya mean.. So you have someone..? you know a guy?- arisa

Rin turned into deffencive mode...

"Well nice talking to you but I have to go... call meeeeeeeee" - Rin...and she ran off Arisa turned around but she was know were to be found...

"Dang... she's a fast runner!" -Arisa

**Well I hope it was not to short! Much Much more to come! Man! I had to do a lot of dialog! **Oh well... hope yu like it please R&R! (Read and review)


	2. the phone and the letter

**TO BE ? OR NOT TO ME ?**

**CHAPTER 2**

Arisa stared at the number that rin had given here. She had decided a long time ago that she was not going to do her homework, now she was just bored.

"Should I go to work? No..to boring. Should I go she Tohru..? no she is at work...Should I go to Hana's? No..she has her oboe practice... why did she take up oboe in the first place?"

She was wrapped up in her thoughts..

"Hey! If your so bored why don't you do some chores? Arrrrrrrriiiiiisssssssssaaaaaaaa!-her dad...

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! IM ON THE PHONE!

Now she decides she has to call, anything is better then chores...

(on the phone)

bbbbbbbbrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg...bbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggg...

Rin: Hello?

Arisa: uh.. Hey its me arisa..

Rin: oh hi

Arisa: so...about Kureno..

Rin: I can tell you how to see him.

Arisa: REALLY!

Arisa; I mean... that's great...

Rin: Yes but it will be harder then it sounds, you will half to do it in secret.

Arisa; really? Why?

Rin: Because it is the SOHMA ESTATE! It is very private, you can only get in if you have connections.

Arisa: then why don't you get me in!

Rin: because ever sense me and haru...I mean...I just cant

arisa: fine, but why are you helping me then?

Rin: I guess I just want to see what happens...

Arisa: happens with what?

Rin: oh...um..forget it see ya..

Arisa: oh ya um..bye.

(Off the phone)

MAAAAAAAAIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!...well ya..

Arisa's mail...

**Dear arisa!**

**Hey arisa! It's me tohru. Im inviting you **to yuki, kyo, shigure, and my house. We will be having a super fun fabulous back yard barbeque! It will be lots of fun! A few more sohmas will be coming so you will love it! We will have food, music, games, and lots more! So come and have fun! See you there Arisa!

Love, tohru!

WELL! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONGER! THIS IS SO HARD TO WRITE! MY FRIEND HAS HIGH ARISA STANDARDS! SHE DOSE NOT LIKE IT THAT RIN AND ARISA ARE SORT OF FRIENDS? SHE DOSE NOT GET THAT THEY ARE PRETTY MUCH ALIKE IN ADITUDE! MAN WOULD I LIKE TO SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THEY MET ! SO.. I PUT IT IN MY STORIE! SHE IS SUCH A MEANIE! OH WELL I WENT OFF RANTING...R&R!


End file.
